Terezi Pyrope
|-|Base= |-|FLARP= Summary Terezi Pyrope, also known by her Trollian handle, gallowsCalibrator, is one of the troll and is one of the main character in Homestuck who played sgurb and were ones who created the genesis frog upon the finish of the game. She's considered as a hell of a girl because she's tehcnically blind and she can smell and taste and she has mastered this so much that she's better blind than not blind, also not forget the fact that she's attracted with two knights (Dave Knight of Time, and Karkat Knight of Blood) and Terezi is obsessed with hanging dragons. Her handle refers to two things associated with her. The gallows part refers to the noose where people are hanged, alluding to her interest of hanging her stuffed animals, as well as her interest in law. Her ancestor, Redglare, had been killed by the gallows, which could also be an allusion made by the Trollian Handle. The second part, Calibrator, refers to her being the troll which "calibrates" all of the other trolls, and keeps them focused on the tasks at hand (it also has her zodiac sign, "Libra", in it). Another theory is that she's the one who, literally or figuratively, calibrates the gallows where wrongdoers are hanged, referencing her desire for justice, order, and law; as well as her fervent beliefs that breakers of those laws must be punished with due severity. Her associated zodiac sign is Libra (♎). Introduced in Homestuck: Act 4, she has pointy teeth like Karkat, but her horns are perfectly conical as opposed to being curved at all like most other trolls. Terezi was supposed to be the leader of the Red Team until Karkat convinced her to revoke the position to him. Power and Stats Key: Base | FLARP Tier: 8-C, possibly higher | 5-B, 2-A Name: Terezi Pyrope, gallowsCalibrator, Seer of Mind, A PLUCKY STRUMPET Age: 6 solar sweeps (at the beginning), 7.4 solar sweeps (at the end) Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Female Origin: Homestuck Classification: Troll, Tealblood, Sgrub Player, Seer of Mind, Crazy Blind Girl, Best damn pretend legislacerator in Paradox Space Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Troll Physiology, Weapon Mastery, Blindsight, Objective Precognition, Mind Manipulation, Enhanced Taste, Time Manipulation | All previous abilities to a greater extent, Seer, Power Nullification, Longevity (All trolls with green blood or above in the Hemospectrum live more than 100 years.), Parachronal Cognition, Probability Manipulation (With Dave's powers and hers both can choose a possible outcome when is needed.), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (All mid and high blood can resist Gl'bgolyb's voice as long as it's not raised to the level of scream.) Attack Potency: Building Level, possibly higher (Was able to slay Ogres with Karkat.) | Planet Level (Was able to kill God Tier Vriska.), Multiverse+ Level (Was able to combine powers with Dave and was able to fight with Spades slick and Jack Noir Alpha.) Speed: Unknown | FTL+, Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Building Class, possibly higher | Planetary, Multiversal+ Durability: Building Level | Planet Level, Multiverse+ Level Stamina: Very High Range: Standard melee range, Unknown Intelligence: Above Average (Is able to co-op with Dave's powers and is a Seer of mind.) Weaknesses: Her own self loathing and feelings of inadequacy. Others Standard Equipment: Cane, Dragon Hood, Scalemates, Pyralspite, Neophyte Redglare Costume, and Red Shades. Notable Attacks/Technique: See Powers and Abilities. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:MS Paint Adventures Category:Homestuck Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Aliens Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Orphans Category:Monster Girls Category:Blind Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Cane Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Precognition Users Category:Mind Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Probability Manipulators